Fire Emblem Plot Holes, Goofs and Unexplained Events
This is a list of known plot holes, goofs, and unexplained events in the Fire Emblem series. Please note that more information needs to be filled. Plot Holes ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade/Hasha no Tsurugi ''Hasha no Tsurugi *Roy's army did not possess Durandal, despite Lilina being alive, since her survival is the requirement for Roy to enter the Gaiden Chapter to retrieve it. *Niime appears to be a Sage instead of being a Druid. *Despite having the "bad ending", it is certainly strange that neither Etruria, Lycia, nor Bern went in search for Idunn. *Zephiel holds both Eckesachs and Sword of Seals. This may, however, refer to the beta, where Zephiel had both weapons. *The Zephiel chapter shows Al being sealed in what looks like ice due to the Sword of Seals. However, the Sword of Seals in the game uses fire. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' * Panne talks about being raised by her mother alongside other taguel in supports with Ricken, however in her supports with Yarne, Panne claims her mother died when she was an infant, and Panne never knew other taguel as a result. Goofs Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War * In Chapter 10, Hilda's Holy Blood status is minor Fala, but when she reappears in Chapter 11 after Dozel is captured, she appears with Major Dain blood. ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade *In the US release of The Blazing Blade, there is an enemy called Bernard, whose US description states is the Knight Commander of Bern (it should be Knight Commander of Laus). This is a translation mistake, however, since it is fixed in the European release. *In Chapter 19xx, there is a flashback scene featuring a man and two children (who look suspiciously like younger versions of Nergal, Nils, and Ninian). The man says "Daddy has to go to Aenir...I'm going to get Mommy". The line was mistranslated and was supposed to read (not literally) "Daddy has to go and get Aenir... Mommy". In other words, Aenir is not the name of a place, but their mother. *When you recruit Harken with Lowen, Lowen comments about Lord Eliwood, Lord Marcus, and a "Lady Isabella". Isabella is, of course, just a mistranslation of Isadora. *In ''The Blazing Blade, they call the female Hanon a male. *In Chapter 23 (24 in Hector's story), Jaffar takes issue with Nino healing him saying that the Black Fang's code is to "kill the weak so the strong may rise." However on multiple Chapters in the game the Black Fang use Troubadours, a class which can only be used to heal wounded allies. *During Chapter 27 (or 29 in Hector's story), in the Augury, Nils states "...I sense a dire foe in the battle ahead. The weapon he wields is cursed. A sword that steals life energies and feeds them to its wielder." The weapon he is describing is obviously a Runesword, but the boss of chapter (whether Lloyd or Linus) is equipped with a Light Brand. In the Japanese version, they were equipped with a Runesword instead. *In Chapter 30 Hector's story there are two terrain spots that are next to and appear to be wall terrain, but are in fact floor terrain. *In Nino and Merlinus's B level support, Nino appears to say "Now you're going to listen closely to old Merlinus here, because..." This statement was mistranslated and was meant to say "Now I'm going to listen closely to old Merlinus here, because..." *In Louise and Heath's C level support, Heath says of Louise "So that's Marchioness Wrigley." Louise herself refers to it as Wrigley in her support with Erk. This is obviously a transliteration error as "Wrigley" is supposed to be "Reglay." *Under the Rienfleche's description, it is stated that is can attack multiple times like the Brave Bow; however, this is not the case. *Florina once calls her pegasus Makar (commonly believed to be a mistranslation of Mark), when it actually is named Huey. *The Wind Sword's Description is cut off, from "Capable of Indirect"; it is supposed to say "Capable of indirect combat". *The Armorslayer's Description says "Effective against infantry", but deals no extra damage to Cavaliers, but only to Knights, Generals. *In Heath's B support conversation with Priscilla, he has the line, "I'm fine. A few cuts and scratches won't kill me." However, there is a typo, and the word "kill" is spelled "killl". *In the beginning of Chapter 30, Nergal has the sprite of a normal Druid, rather than a Dark Druid. *During Hector's recruitment conversation with Legault in Chapter 20, Legault uses "You're enemy", instead of the correct "Your enemy". ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *In the US release of The Sacred Stones, there is an enemy called Tirado, whose US description states he is aide to General Grado (it should be General Valter). This is very similar to the mistranslation involving Bernard in The Blazing Blade. *In Gilliam and Garcia's C Support, Garcia calls Gilliam "Garcia" at one point. *In Neimi and Gilliam's A Support, Neimi talks about Cormag, even though she does not know him or support with him. This is a mistranslation of Coma - Colm's Japanese name. *In Kyle and Syrene's C Support, Kyle calls Syrene "Selena". Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *When looking at the Black Knight's description, it says he was one of Daein's four horsemen; it was called the Four Riders. It also states that he wields the skill Luna when he possesses the skill Eclipse, although this may be because Eclipse was called Luna in the Japanese version. *In some North American copies of ''Radiant Dawn, where they have the chart profiles for all of the characters, Muarim's profile was incorrect: he uses Mist's profile instead of his own. It should be noted that this isn't an error with the description, Mist's description is actually copied into the game twice. *Florete, a weapon exclusively used by Mist, is based on Strength despite the description saying it uses magic. *In some North American copies of Radiant Dawn, Resolve skill's description states it can raise Strength, Skill & Speed by 1.5 times when the user has less than 20% of their HP, where in fact it's always active when its user has less than 50% of their HP (But doesn't raise Strength anymore). In the Japanese version of the game, the skill also only had a chance of activating, depending on its user's STR, making the skill less effective. The effect was changed in the NA & EU versions of the game, yet the NA localization stayed faithful to the original skill. *In some North American copies of Radiant Dawn, when you go into the Manage Skills menu and hover on Wrath skill, the secondary description on the right states that it increases the user's Critical chance by 50 when under 20% of its HP, whereas it is in fact less than 30% of its HP. In the Japanese version of the game, the skill indeed requires the characters to be at less than 20% of its HP AND is a chance activation, base on its user's Speed, making this skill even more useless. This was changed in the NA & EU versions of the game. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Wrys' epilogue title is "Altean Healer", even though he lives in Talys and stays there after the epilogue. Fire Emblem Awakening *In the C Support conversation between the Avatar and Lissa, both characters use the word 'Risen'. However it is possible to unlock the C Support before Chapter 2, despite the fact that the Risen were nameless at that point in the game. This was corrected in the European localization on the game, where all instances of the word "Risen" are replaced with the word "bandits". *In Chapter 6, should Gaius reach Emmeryn as an enemy, his AI will not hesitate to attack and kill her. This is odd, seeing how he states that he wouldn't lay a finger on Emmeryn because it goes against his morals. *There is a goof on Chrom's Great Lord map/world sprite. After Validar steals the Fire Emblem, Chrom's battle model does not show the Emblem but his map sprite still shows it on his arm. This also applies if Chrom promotes before Chapter 7 where he receives the Fire Emblem from Emmeryn. *Gangrel's in-game description in Chapter 9 during in the preparations is "The Former King of Plegia", the description used in Paralogue 18, instead of using the proper in-game description from Chapter 11, "The Mad King of Plegia". *Cordelia's level-up quote for 6+ stats still mentions doing "all this and more" to be with Chrom even if she already has a husband and has gotten over him. However, she doesn't mention Chrom by name in this quote. *If Morgan is Lucina's brother, he mentions in a support conversation that she always had Falchion by her side in the future, despite losing all of his memories of her. *In some of the DLC packs, some of the characters' battle quotes are formatted incorrectly. This results in it only being possible to view the script through the text viewer on the bottom screen. **In the EXPonential Growth DLC, Inigo calls the Entombed "Mummies", which is its name from the Japanese version. **In the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC, Nah calls the Dragonstone+ "True Dragonstone", which is its name from the Japanese version. *In the North American version of ''Awakening the Japanese voice language option does not function correctly, changing back to English if the game is reset. This error is not present in the European release. *Most returning locations on Valm are completely incorrect with regards to corresponding locations in Fire Emblem Gaiden. *In Virion's support with the Avatar, he claims to don a cravat. What he is actually wearing is called a jabot. ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Holmes has the realization that Tia is the Shaman of Earth in two entirely different conversations with the same person. The second instance seems to be an oversight, as Holmes already had this realization and should remember that he did. Unexplained Events Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *It is mentioned by August in Chapter 2 that Lifis is killing many innocent people. The villagers in turn mention that they live in fear of the Lifis pirates and their dreaded leader; Ronan specifically joins to put an end to their boss. Before the battle in Chapter 2x Lifis specifically states to his underling that he does not intend to reform for Safy and only wants to be in a relationship with her. If the player releases Lifis after capturing him, Lifis states he isn't repentant and will continue his pillaging, in comparison even his minion, the barbaric Bucks says he is sorry for his killings and will now reform. Despite all this, Lifis can be recruited by the player by capturing and not releasing him. Despite Ronan's stated hatred of the Lifis and his pirates, his reaction to his foe joining is neither shown or explained as he has no more dialogue within the game. *It is unexplained how Lifis is turned into a Deadlord if you did not recruit him. *It is also unexplained how Galzus turned into a Deadlord as well. Fire Emblem The Blazing Blade *During the events of The Black Shadow, Ursula flees the scene before the battle begins, claiming to have matters to attend to. Few matters could be more essential to the Black Fang's agenda than recapturing Ninian and Nils, and whatever actions she engages in bear no weight on the remainder of the game's plot, so it is difficult to imagine what matters she is referring to. The game offers no explanation. *Though Kishuna is a Magic Seal, he occasionally uses some magical power to Warp away when threatened. This is never explained. *It is unclear as to why Nergal, at the end of Chapter 19xx, teleported into the ruins where the chapter took place. It is a possibility that Nergal had a faint memory of being there many years ago. *At the end of the game, there is no explanation as to where the Tactician went, and there is also no explanation as to where they originated from. *It is never clearly explained as to why Nils collapsed during Kinship's Bond, or why Ninian does not want him moved, though it may have been because Nils had transferred some of his energy to Ninian earlier or because moving him might lead to the discovery that he is actually an Ice Dragon. *It is never revealed if Elbert actually was part of the rebellion against Ostia, as claimed by Erik. It is possible he intended to be a double agent, given his seeming opposition to both Nergal and Darin. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *It is never explained how Nasir was capable of penetrating the Black Knight's blessed armor that should protect him from everything except blessed weapons such as Ike's Ragnell and his own Alondite. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *It is never explained how the Black Knight's armor lost its blessing. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *Why Darros, a pirate, is found in the Graveyard of Fire Dragons rather than a location near the ocean is unexplained. Fire Emblem Awakening *It is never mentioned how, when, or why the Falchion was sealed. *It is never explained how the Fire Emblem changed function from banishing Earth Dragons to unlocking the ability to seal Grima with the Falchion. *It is unclear if the Earth Dragons have remained sealed in the Dragon's Table, despite being sealed longer than they had been before ''Shadow Dragon or if they ceased to exist completely. **It is also unknown as to how the Dragon's Table changed function from sealing the Earth Dragons away to becoming a sacrificial altar for Grima to feast on his worshippers. *It is never explained why Lucina's Falchion glows occasionally and why Chrom's Falchion never does despite being technically the same sword. *The Avatar's mother is mentioned but never seen nor is there any indication of her current status aside from mentioning her in Chapter 23 by Validar. ''Fire Emblem Fates'' *It is never fully explained why Anankos could not die. Category:Lists